Just Like Old Times
by ejzah
Summary: Set between "Kulinda" and "Hot Water". "It was kind of hard to feel sexy when you had all the agility of an eighty year old with severe arthritis." I've rated this as T, but bits could be considered M. Please read with caution.


A/N: So this has been rolling around in my head for the past few weeks when I should have been sleeping. Since I'm not making much headway with my other stories, I figured I'd post this instead. I figure this would take place somewhere between "Kulinda" and "Hot Water since Densi seems to be struggling in 8x12 but appear on much better terms in 8x13.

So I thought I'd allow them a little fun, before the goop hits the fan. Obviously most people reading this have already seen 8x14, but there aren't really any spoilers in this fic. Please note that I consider this a strong T so read responsibly.

* * *

Just Like Old Times

She rolls over on her side, shifting from the hazy half-sleep of the last hour or so to fully awake. Based on the light filtering through the sheer curtains, Kensi estimates that it's somewhere between 6 and 7AM. For a Saturday morning it's a fairly ridiculous time to be wide awake, even by Kensi Blye standards but it's so much better than even a few weeks ago when she found herself unable to sleep most the night, thoughts racing beyond her control.

Beside her Deeks groans in his sleep before resuming his even breathing. He's lying on his back, one arm flung above his head in a position that looks downright uncomfortable and the side of his face pushed deep into the middle of his pillow amidst a halo of thoroughly messy curls.

Deeks mumbles unintelligibly and something about the slightly slurred, throaty sound sends a wave of love, desire and contentment all wrapped up in a big ball of want through her body. The intensity surprises her a little although she supposes it's not that much of shock that her sex drive might be on a hair trigger at this point. It's been months, literally months, since they last made love. The day before she was injured.

Finally giving in to the urge she's been battling for the last few minutes, Kensi bridges the gap between their pillows and brushes aside a curl resting over Deeks' left eye with her index finger. He doesn't so much as twitch so she lets the rest of her fingers slide down to cup the nape of his neck.

"'S wrong?" Deeks slurs as her hand travels down a little further to the top of his shoulder. Rather than pull away, Kensi glances up briefly to find that his eyes are still closed and then continues her gentle caress.

"Nothing," She assures him easily. "Just exploring."

"Mm, find anything you like?" He asks with just a hint of a drawl appearing as he slowly wakes. Kensi grins, glad that his eyes are still closed so he can't see the over-the-top smile straining her face. This is one of the things she missed so much. Not feeling uncomfortable around the man she loves more than anything or feeling like she has to prove herself to him.

"I think I have to investigate just a little more but I'll let you know." She says, throwing in a snort for good measure. Deeks' lips curve up in an amused and contented smile that only grows as she runs both hands down the side of his neck.

They've gotten this far a few times recently. Touching, a little kissing but her insecurity with her physical abilities and that freaking claw had kept anything more at bay. It was kind of hard to feel sexy when you had all the agility of an eighty year old with severe arthritis.

Deeks leans into her touch, the few days' worth of hair scrapes gently over her skin and sends a tingle down her arm. Still moving slowly Kensi wriggles closer to Deeks and slides the fingers of one hand down the middle of his back while she spreads the other across the top of his hip. The thin cloth of his t-shirt, a deep blue that she finds particularly striking but which Deeks had declared unfit for outside the house thanks to a small white spot courtesy of a mishap while she was washing clothes, still separates his skin from hers. With a flick of her wrist she flips the shirt up, revealing a patch of tanned and toned skin. God, she's missed this.

She glances up briefly to check in with Deeks who looks appreciative but has yet to open his eyes and seems unsurprised by her hands-on approach. That is until she ducks her head and presses a light, open-mouthed kiss to the skin directly above the waistband of his pajama pants. His muscles jump beneath her lips, a shuddery breath making its way to her ears. She can't help but smile again, only this time she feels a hint of smugness amidst her glee.

Without further ado Kensi glides her lips with just the barest of pressure straight up the line between his six pack before backtracking and following the same path with more leisurely kisses.

"Kensi…" He murmurs, all playfulness replaced by longing. It doesn't escape her notice that Deeks' has yet to touch her, leaving her in control, letting her set the pace. If she didn't already love him beyond sanity, she knows this would definitely tip the scales.

Wordlessly she smooths a hand up his side until she finds his hand, loosely twining their fingers, and meets his gaze once more. He's breathing just a little too fast and his eyes are locked on her as though keeping her in sight is his life's mission. Maintaining his gaze Kensi slips her leg across his waist so she's straddling his legs and then inches her way up his torso until they're chest to chest

"Touch me." She whispers and if it comes out as more of a plea then she intended, it's worth it when Deeks smooths his hand along the length of her leg, only stopping when he reaches the swell of her hip. For just a moment Kensi stills against him, allowing herself to re-familiarize herself with the feeling of his body pressed beneath her.

Kensi dips her head, dropping a kiss between Deeks' pecs. He moans quietly near her ear and Kensi draws in a shaky breath. Her skin is thrumming, a steady beat of desire that makes her stomach clench in anticipation, and he's barely even touched her.

Deeks slowly eases the palms of both hands from her hips to drift lazily up her stomach. Sucking in a breath, Kensi nearly groans when he only brushes the underside of her breasts with the tips of his fingers before trailing back down to settle on her hip once more.

"Quit teasing." She murmurs plaintively.

"You started it." Deeks argues, smirking cheekily at Kensi's obvious lack of impatience. She growls low in her throat, realizing that the sound is more sexy than intimidating but not really caring when Deeks' eyes flash, darkening to an even more vibrant blue.

As much as she's enjoying herself, she's far too on edge for their normal amount of teasing and foreplay. Pushing off of Deeks' solid chest, she sits up just long enough to strip off her t-shirt before pressing herself back against his body and giving him a searing kiss. Her fingers tangle in his hair, allowing her better access while she brings her hips directly over Deeks' and grinds against his erection.

His hips jerk involuntarily and he doesn't seem to know what do with his hands as they clamp briefly on her butt and pass over her back, finally coming to rest on her breasts.

"You trying to send me a message?" He asks breathlessly when she finally pulls away.

"Take your damn shirt off." Kensi orders, her voice low with desire and a lack of oxygen. Deeks obliges, tugging the shirt over his head, the movement flexing the muscles in his arms and further tangling messy strands of hair. She spares his bare skin an appreciative glance then starts yanking at the waistband of his pants with a fervor that would be embarrassing if Deeks wasn't so eager to help her.

Finally between them they manage to get his pants off and somewhere in the process her underwear have also disappeared, leaving them both blissfully naked. Slowly Deeks sits up, carefully pulling Kensi onto his lap once more and tight against his chest. Kensi slides over his erection a few times, a fine shudder easing through her body as the hard pressure against her core.

They spend a few minutes just touching each other; Kensi runs her palms over every lean muscle she can reach and Deeks' hands roam across her curves, pausing to thumb her nipples and that's the last straw for Kensi. She anchors her fingers into Deeks' hair, pulling his head up from where he's been softly sucking at her neck and gives him a pleading look.

He raises one eyebrow, as though asking if she's sure and Kensi almost laughs.

"Yes." She confirms, just in case her look of desperation wasn't enough. Deeks is exceedingly gentle as he presses into her, his strokes slow and deep to match the careful rocking of her hips. As Deeks draws her down for another kiss, she feels another part of her is whole again.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the closest that I've come to writing smut, if it can actually be called that, and then actually posting said maybe-smut. Please be kind and thanks for reading!


End file.
